Impact
by JuneMarie7
Summary: A look at the relationship over years.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy drummed his fingers impatiently on the tome he was about to purchase at Florish and Blott's. A loud huff came from the woman directly in front of him. "Can you believe this? All this magic wasted on a bint who probably can't even master a standard levitating spell!" Ginny Potter vented to no one in particular.

Draco laughed lightly at Ginny's unstable temper. "What are you-Malfoy!" Her features suddenly elicited her excitement.

"I see your retirement from Quidditch has not been good to you, what have you gained, at least 30 pounds?"

She smirked, while rubbing her nine month belly. "Due any day now. I see a bit extra on you there, Governor." She playfully hit his stomach.

"All muscle, I assure you. I have to keep up appearances now that I hold such a prestigious position."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "A Governor of Hogwarts, ever so impressive."

Draco's eyes roved over Ginny's book, "Knitting? Weasley, you're joking?" He tossed her book to the side.

"Hey, I've become quite the expert." She replied, a tad too defensively.

Draco set his book on a nearby shelf and pulled Ginny Potter from the impossibly slow line into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. Ginny just glared at him. "What is your deal, Malfoy?" She spat in his face as he released her arm.

"Knitting? You're 25, not 50! Just because you're having Potter's spawn doesn't mean that you have to become the dowdy housewife."

Her eyes were impossibly icy, "We aren't all as self-centered as you, Ferret. There are other people that may take precedent in our lives. When you have children, you'll understand." Ginny's face dropped suddenly and she clutched onto Draco's arm.

"Thank you, you manky git! My water just broke. Who knew a fight with a Malfoy could send you into labor?" The blonde stood there speechless,"St. Mungo's, you tosser!"

"Where's Potter?" Draco asked as he tried to take Ginny's mind off the increasing contractions.

"Auror training, of course. His bloo-dy son is born the day he has the longest training schedule."

Draco seemed to grow whiter as the neared the hospital, until he blurted out, "Astoria's talking about pregnancy."

Ginny started incredulously, "Always have to make it about you, don't you? Have you been practicing?"

How she managed to joke in such a setting was beyond him. Draco laughed, "You know me, Weasley."

"You'll have to get used to calling me Potter now." She huffed through another contraction as the smile fell of Draco's face.

"Need me to talk you down, Malfoy?" She laughed with a playful gleam in her eye.

He helped her into the nearest chair, the only thing that had changed about Ginny Weasley was her last name.


	2. The Beginning

Second day of practice

Draco had been on the reserve team for a month longer than Ginny. He was less than thrilled when he heard the rumors about Ginny Weasley joining the team. His stigma followed him no matter what, but with Harry Potter's girlfriend so close it was bound to get worse. He had expected to feel the wrath of his choices and his expectations didn't fall short.

"Malfoy! Weasley! Ten more laps on foot!"  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her apparent partner as he mumbled, "Are you kidding me?"  
"Who would've thought they'd turn on their queen." He huffed as they turned into their second lap, knowing the excess laps were due to the people they were and not their rookie status.  
Ginny took a few deep breaths. "Please," she panted. "They hate me. Would love to see me fail." Draco smiled knowing that he didn't have to worry about the Golden Boy's long reach to find him on the pitch. He decided to lengthen his strides, knowing now there was no benefit to befriending Ginny Weasley.  
Draco heard her labored breathing coming up behind him, "Like I would let you beat me." Draco smirked picking up his pace. She was still next to him at the final lap. "Nice pace, Malfoy. Now how's your sprint?" She smiled as she took off rounding their final turn.

Ten extra laps became an everyday occurrence. "Getting better, Weasley." Draco commented after their fourth week of laps. Ginny smirked, starting her eighth lap at a sprint. He followed a few paces behind her, planning to overtake her on the final lap. Draco did not enjoy her company. He did not find companionship in her. She was his forced running partner. They were both outcasts and that was the only trait tying them together. "Today is not your day, Weasley." Draco laughed as he cut in front of her on the final lap. Ginny took off toward the locker room without another word.  
Draco hadn't seen any of his teammates at the dining hall, which is how he preferred it. He would rather be alone than have to hear their ludicrous insults. "Well, Malfoy, I'm having a terrible day and I do not wish to eat alone. Hope you don't mind." Draco cut into his chicken, seemingly ignoring her. "As long as you don't tell me about your 'terrible day'." Ginny rolled her eyes as Draco ate his meal.

Draco was about to unlock his door as he noticed a moving lump between his door and Weasley's. "Locked out?" He questioned, still not looking at her. Ginny grumbled, "Perfect end to a wonderful day."  
Draco shut his door tightly behind him. "No one helped you." He told himself, leaning back against the door. He knew this wasn't normal initiation. He had started with Anthony Tuffes who had extra laps for two days and then was fully welcomed to the team. He hated to admit it but he and Weasley were the same. They were both being picked on for their past. No one likes an ex-Deatheater. Everyone loves the savior of the Wizarding World just not his girlfriend. He could hear her shuffling around outside his door. He could appreciate that she was too proud to ask him for help. Draco couldn't sleep he kept thinking about Weasley in the hallway. Finally he threw his covers back at four in the morning, stomping to the door completely pissed that he felt some sort of camaraderie with the Weasley. Draco grabbed a blanket, fully prepared to throw it at her then finally get some sleep, but when he opened the door she wasn't there. "Bloody Weasel." He slammed his door, shaking the small room.

He hadn't talked to her for the next week, still inwardly pissed at his failed compassion. She looked exhausted as she sat across from him in the dining hall. He got up almost immediately throwing away his barely touched food. Getting even more pissed that she had taken his appetite.

Draco decided to run more laps to vent his frustration. The broom shed was locked for the day and all he wanted was to fly. That always made him feel better. He noticed movement near the locker room, he turned around in time to see Weasley beating the locked door. "Are you bloody kidding me?!" She screamed, punching the door one last time. She crouched down, putting her head in her hands. Draco stopped his running to watch what she was doing. She grabbed her cloak and made her way into the stands. Draco watched as she wrapped the cloak around her and laid down in the stands. Before he could stop himself he called out to her, "Weasley, this isn't your dorm!" Ginny popped her head up, "Sod off!" He jogged the rest of the way over. "Have you been sleeping here?" Ginny scowled, "I like to look at the stars. Now if you don't mind, Malfoy, I'd like to get back to it." She wrapped the cloak around her again and laid facing the open sky. Draco sighed loudly. "Have you been locked out all week?"  
Ginny looked over at him. "Like you didn't know."  
"Come on, Weasley." Draco wasn't surprised that Weasley was only a few steps behind him as he unlocked his dorm. He tossed her a blanket and a pillow. "Don't think I'd give up my bed."  
Ginny smirked then opened her mouth before quickly shutting it.  
"I need a shower. Don't make yourself too comfortable." Ginny tugged at her sleeves, twisting them in her hands. "Thank you, Malfoy."

Three days later, she was still sleeping on his floor. He woke up as she threw a letter in the trash. "I'm off to breakfast." She slammed the door behind her. Curiosity got the better of him, he opened the letter noting first that the letter was from Potter. He couldn't help himself he devoured the letter. Turns out Potter had broken things off the previous week and now he was begging her to respond to him. _This is to protect you. I'm sorry this isn't what you want, but please let me know you're safe, that you understand. You know how I feel about you. _Draco smirked, "Seems like the golden boy will never get over his hero complex." Draco scribbled a hasty, _Sod off_, before dropping it off at the owlery on his way to practice. "Does Potter know you're sleeping with a Death Eater behind his back?" Ginny bit her cheek, focusing on her toast.  
"Hey, slag, we're talking to you!" Lukewarm oatmeal hit the side of her face. She left the dining hall, not bothering wiping off her cheek. She was tired of the silence, but she knew if she lashed out it would be even worse for her and Draco.  
Draco was lacing up his boots as the Daily Prophet dropped into his lap, "Our lives just got worse." She sat next to him looking at the picture of the two of them walking into his dorm. "No wonder Potter wants to know how you're doing."  
Ginny smiled, "I'm not even the least bit surprised you read that and what did you send back?"  
"Only a quick note, _Sod off_. I thought you might approve."  
Ginny actually laughed, "Bloody morons, like I would sleep with you."  
"Don't make me puke, Weasley."


End file.
